As The Rain Falls
by Nokia 5233
Summary: The first day of school almost had turned in to his nightmare if it weren't for the new student that saved him. Sorry for the short summary. I really don't know what to write. CheslockxViolet. Violet's POV. Rated T, just in case. Nothing mature, sorry. (New and edited Chapter 3)
1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

This story had been in my head for a while because I want to wait for the character's name to reveal first before pouring it out which was very devastatingly took a _**long**_ time for me. What annoys me more is that they don't reveal his first name! Oh well, I can't wait anymore. I have to write something or else my English will become choppy and ugly again.

**Pairing: **Cheslock/Gregory Violet

**Warning: **A few bad languages here and there, nothing mature. (I still can't write lemon even though I have it on my mind.)

**Disclaimer:** The characters in here all belong to Yana Toboso, I only borrow them for the sake of my beloved fantasies.

**Last word, enjoy~**

* * *

**The Savior**

* * *

It was a new year in Weston College.

And it was raining hard.

Some of the students groaned at the bad weather, they expected clear blue skies and bright shiny day greeting them on their first year in school, or another year for the seniors. But a certain hooded student thought the opposite.

"_What a nice day to start"_, said a melancholic student. Gregory Violet, Prefect of the Violet Wolf House where students who achieve in arts gathered, was walking down on the side road with umbrella on his hand and his finished school holiday project on the other, looking quiet bored, though his mood was actually good because of the rain. To him, this weather was actually very lovely; the sound of thousand tiny splashes that surrounded him and the chilly atmosphere that embraced him had been his few of favorite things. He was enjoying himself, walking quite slowly. Violet was so very deep in his own pleasure that he was startled when he heard a very close sound of a speeding cart and turned around to find it was running toward his direction. No, he wasn't afraid of the idea of being run by the speeding cart; he was safe on the sidewalk. What he feared was that the heavy rain had made a lot of big puddles of water. He feared that his school project would be ruined because of some stupid speeding cart happened to splash on him. He had drawn the project ten times before finally satisfied with his drawing. But the cart was very near and his mind was only thinking of one word.

"…_bullocks…"_

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitability.

_A boy had figured out the situation sooner and ran to Violet's safety. He stood in front of him and used his umbrella as a shield just as the cart ran on to the puddle near the helpless student._

**SPLASH!**

Violet opened his eyes in shock. He didn't feel the cold water hit him. He looked to his side and saw a student standing with his umbrella in front of him. The student then brought his umbrella up again and turned to Violet. Violet still couldn't digest what was happening, he could only stare in shock at the student who had just saved him from his damnation.

"You okay?" the question was what awake him from his shock. Violet then examined the boy; he wore his dorm cloak, he had a white faux hawk hair style that he guessed was bleached with black shaved hair on the sides, the boy also wore earrings on both ears, he also have a tattoo that looked like a scar on his left face that ran from his eye to his chin, the student also carrying a small case on his back – that he soon found out it was a violin case. After a few seconds of silence, Violet stated the obviousness.

"You're wet." The boy was startled, he looked at himself.

"Oh, I am. No problem though, I heard that the school provide spare uniforms in case something like this happens. Glad you're okay. Is your painting safe?" the boy asked, looking at Violet's canvas. Violet instantly checked on his canvas and he mentally sighed in relief when he felt that his painting was still dry.

"It's dry." Violet smiled a little, though his savior didn't notice. The boy smiled widely at the statement.

"Good to hear that. I better get going. Be careful next time." The boy then turned around and jogged to the school. Violet stared on the boy's back. Violet still didn't move from his spot even after the boy turned to a corner and entered the school's gate. After a moment of silence, he realized something.

"The school didn't provide extra robe."

* * *

It was tea time, Violet got himself ready to go to the Swan Gazebo for the daily prefect meeting, though it wasn't exactly a meeting, more like where the prefects and their fags hanged out and exchanged information. Violet took his umbrella and sketchpad and went to the main door. On the way, he met a student he knew for a while now. Lockhart was a year below Violet and persistently following Violet around whenever he could. He wasn't Violet's fag, but acted like one. The boy ran to him.

"Violet! Going to the gazebo?" asked Lockhart.

"Yes", said Violet monotone.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have an information for you to hear. I heard that there's a new student who just broke the school rules on his first day", he said. That caught Violet attention.

_"New student?"_

"I didn't want to give you false information, so I searched for him. And the rumor was true, I saw him walking around the school nonchalantly without his robe. Can't you believe that?! Are you going to give him Ys?" asked Lockhart. Violet doubtfully guessed who the new student that Lockhart mentioned was.

"What does he looked like?"

"He has a ridiculously looking faux hawk hair." And that was all Violet needed to confirm his doubt.

"… I see. I'll deal with that later", said Violet.

"What?! You can't do it later! You have to immediately punish him. What if the next day, he wears his robe and says that he didn't do it?"

"No, he wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure?" and Violet didn't even know. He just felt that this troubled new student wasn't the type to tell lies. Looking back to the purple haired boy in front of him, he just couldn't give him that answer; that would just lead to another question.

"Many students saw him today, so it would be impossible for him to lie", explained Violet. He really wanted the boy to just shut up and leave him alone. He was getting sick of standing and he wanted to feel the rain again.

"You're right. Alright then! Sorry to bother", the boy seemed satisfied with the answer, then left. Violet silently sighed in relief.

Violet then continued his walking to the main door. When he opened the main door, the chilly air greeted him, he shivered a bit. Oh, how he love this feeling. He opened his umbrella and walked down the stone stairs. Unsurprisingly, near the Purple House gate stood two young men, talking to each other; one with green waistcoat, the other normal black. By the sound of his footsteps, the slightly older man turned and greeted Violet.

"You took longer to come out than usual", stated the one in green waistcoat. Herman Greenhill, Prefect of the Green Lion House where students who achieve in martial arts and sports gathered. Despite being from different house, Greenhill would usual came to pick him up. He already told him many times that he was capable of going alone, but it was hard to talk to a brick, so Violet let him do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't disturb him in any way. The one beside him was Edward Midford, Greenhill's fag.

"Something happened in the dorm", replied Violet. "And don't ask. You can start asking after we arrive at the gazebo", added Violet sternly, still looking bored, as he continued walking to the gazebo, the other two followed.

* * *

At the Swan Gazebo, the other prefects had already arrived. Violet pulled down his umbrella and went to his designed seat; the other two went to stand on their designed spot.

"You're late", stated a blue haired prefect without taking his eyes from his book. Name's Lawrence Bluer, Prefect of the Blue Owl House where students who achieve in studies gathered. Beside him stood Clayton, Bluer's fag.

"Hmm", was Violet's only replied as he started drawing.

"Now, now, Lawrence. No need to be so tight up. I'm sure Gregory has his reason. Right, Gregory?" said a flashy blonde. That was Edgar Redmond, Prefect of the Red Fox House where exceptionally high birth students gathered.

"You're violating the rules, Redmond", reminded Lawrence.

"There's no teachers around, so relax for a bit~", said Redmond.

"How in the world did you become a prefect?" sighed Lawrence.

"Here's your tea, Redmond", a beautiful boy behind Redmond's sofa offered the tea. He was Redmond's fag, Maurice Cole.

"Why, thank you, Maurice. You're tea is the best", praised Redmond.

"This is the only thing I could do for you", said Cole smiling sweetly. "I could make you some too, Violet", offered Cole.

"No, thank you. But I would like your cake", replied Violet as he continue to draw.

"Sure, you can have some. I made a lot today~", Cole cheerfully handed the cake to Violet.

"My fag is the best. Don't you think so, gentlemen?" asked Redmond proudly. Greenhill then remembered the earlier conversation with Violet.

"Since we already arrived at the gazebo, care to explain us what happen in the dorm, Violet?" all eyes were on Violet almost instantly.

"…delicious." Violet exclaimed, obviously didn't hear what Greenhill just asked. This irked the Green House Prefect.

"Violet! Don't change the subject!"  
"Huh?" was all that Violet said as he turned to Greenhill when he heard his sudden outburst. Redmond laughed, Cole giggled, Bluer shook his head, Clayton sighed, Greenhill face-palmed and Midford sweat-dropped.

"Oh, Gregory. Aren't you cute?" said Redmond, all of the people in there didn't notice Cole's passing darkened aura.

"Please get serious for once, Violet. Someone will surely going to take you down with that carelessness of yours", sighed Greenhill tiredly. Violet just kept munching his cake.

"So, back to the ignored question. What happen today, Violet?" asked Bluer.

"Someone didn't wear his robe today", said Violet flatly as he licked the fork clean.

"Let me guess. New student?" Redmond offered.

"Yes."

"Trouble on his first day? That's horrible", said Cole. Violet only hummed.

"Are you even worried?" Greenhill asked. The look that Violet gave him answered his question, Greenhill sighed. He could scold Violet for not being serious on carrying his prefect duty, but he already done that to the point he wanted to head-bang his head on the concrete, _hard_. So he gave up on Violet, but he still hoped Violet would get serious one day – even if the matter wasn't serious.

After a few minutes later with Redmond "harassing" Bluer with Clayton and Cole as the spectators, Greenhill yelling at Midford for being such a sap and to man up (A/N: I saw Midford as the type to easily depressed… sorry…), Violet silently took Redmond's last cake, they ended the meeting and went back to their respective dorm.

* * *

Violet was in his study room, sitting in front of his canvas as he painted. The room was quite dim, but still seeable. Violet was being accompanied by the sound of rain, pattering on the window. Violet looked at his painting as he examined if he was missing something before adding the final touch. Just as he finished, a knocked was heard.

"Are you in there, Violet?" a familiar voice asked. The knob was turned and the door was pushed open to reveal purple haired student.

"Yes?" asked Violet. He looked back at the painting and wrote something on it.

"Mr. Principal is looking for you", said Lockhart.

"I'll be there", said Violet. Lockhart exited the room and closed the door. Violet stood up from his stool and examined his painting one more time. Smiling in content how it turned out just the way he wanted, Violet went to the door and exited the room.

_The painting was a picture of a drenched student with a big bright smile and an umbrella above him as he stood in the rain. On the bottom right side of the canvas was written._

"_The Savior"_


	2. Page 2

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update, the data I have for this fic is in my Flash Disk. Unfortunately, my Flash Disk is either missing or I simply forget where I put it. Either way, it caused me to re-write this chapter which was quite annoying since I almost finished writing the chapter. But never mind that. Oh! I almost forgot! There is a character here named Lockhart, he isn't my Original Character since I imagined him looked exactly like Gary from Ib, only younger. Go Google Gary.

**Pairing:** Cheslock/Gregory Violet

**Warning:** A few bad languages here and there, nothing mature. (I still can't write lemon even though I have it on my mind). Oh! And possibility of OOC. (Hey! I'm not the owner.)

**Disclaimer:** The characters in here all belong to Yana Toboso, I only borrow them for the sake of my beloved fantasies.

**Last word, enjoy~**

* * *

**Midnight Lullaby**

* * *

It was night time. The school had already ended the activities for the night. All of the school residents had retired and were now sleeping soundly.

Except for one person.

Violet had been lying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling for hours by now. This was the fourth night he couldn't sleep. He did have some insomnia nights, but never having them in rows. Violet stared at the ceiling for another minutes before sighed tiredly.

"_Maybe… another night wouldn't hurt… I hope Greenhill wouldn't notice…"_ Violet didn't like anyone get too worried over him because they would usually annoy him to no end. Violet closed his eyes in hopeless attempt to try getting some sleep.

It seemed like hours after he had closed his eyes when he heard a faint sound of music being played. Violet opened his eyes half way as he listened to the music. It was soft and calming, it seemed like a lullaby to him. Violet knew he was supposed to get up and find whoever it was playing; it was against the rules to do any activities past bed time. But Violet couldn't bring himself to do that. His eyelids got heavier and heavier as the music continued serenading him, calling the slumber to take him. Mind heavy with sleep, Violet let himself pulled in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Purple House that used to be calm and quiet became full of students running here and there, scattering around the dorm. Lockhart had reported to him that he didn't manage to catch the new student, even with the help of almost the entire resident of Purple House. It was as if the student knew he was wanted and hid.

"I even asked a student who happen to be in the same class with him, but after the lesson ended, he instantly went out of the room. The person that I asked for help was three steps behind him, but when he was outside the classroom, that guy is nowhere to be found!" said Lockhart two days ago. Lockhart looked like he wanted to tear his hair off; Violet wondered why he even bothered trying so hard to find him. At the same time, Violet was curious as to how the new student had manage to not get caught for a week.

There was also another thing happened in the dorm. Many Purple students reported of hearing a music being played in the middle of the night. Their assumptions were that the music came from the Music Room, someone must have barged in. But there was no trace of forceful entering. Another assumption said whoever this person was have the key to the room, but again, the only key to the room was locked away safely. Since it was the Purple students who have such an amazing imagination, they started thinking that it was a ghost who played it. Almost all of the students believed it and started talking about it; mostly who it was and how it died. The rumors varied, from the simplest cause of death to the most bloody gruesome.

Somehow the rumors leaked out and it became the most gossiped topic in the school. This turned in to quite trouble since the students became unfocused whenever they saw the purple students or someone mentioned the Purple dorm. Even the Green Lions were shivering (though Greenhill scolded at them for being coward cats). Seeing how it disturbed the students' activities, the prefects decided to held an emergency meeting, courtesy to Lawrence Bluer.

* * *

Violet was walking down the hall to the main door to attend the meeting, which he thought was downright needless. He thought Bluer knew that the rumors were just hoax. Violet maybe a gothic mysterious student whom by many people thought he was a Dracula or such things like that, but he never believed in fairy tale or mythical creatures. Yes, the creatures are quite enthralling, but they only exist in the imaginations inside the human minds.

Violet suddenly aware of his surroundings, he somehow used the corridor that went past the now haunted Music Room. Violet thought it would probably because of his inner curiosity that led him there. He looked forward and saw a small light streaked out of a room; he instantly recognized it as the Music Room because it was the only room in this corridor. Violet wondered who wandered to the room at time like this, it was recess and students weren't allowed to enter without the teachers' or the prefect's permission. This was to prevent an accident that had cost the school to buy new instruments because of the students' carelessness in using them.

Violet slowly walked near, he peaked through the narrow opening. From his position, he couldn't see anything, or more precisely, anyone inside. Violet then pushed the door slowly as to not alert anyone inside. He stopped halfway and waited for whomever inside to notice. After what felt like minutes, there was no sound or movement in his sight. Somewhere inside his mind, a rational side of it telling him not to enter because whoever inside were probably hiding behind the door, ready to strike him. His carelessness side of mind that didn't give a shit about consequences for the sake of feeding his childish curiosity just gave the rational side a middle finger, and that what Violet did.

He entered the room with straight face, really didn't give two shits about consequences. When he entered, he was speechless. The feelings that he currently had were the mashed of shock, confuse, amuse and the urge to laugh. Leaning on one of the grand piano's legs was the source of his dorm's insanity and restless hours but had made his boring life became much lively, the new student was snoring lightly as he slept peacefully, probably unaware of the hectic and trouble he had done for this past few days.

Violet closed the door quietly; he then walked closer to the sleeping student. Violet crouched down in front of him as he stared at the student. The student was bowing his head down, so Violet couldn't see his face clearly, he tilted his head to right to look at the new student's face. He realized that the scar on his face that Violet thought was a tattoo was look too real to be just a tattoo; he repressed himself to touch and feel the scar. Violet saw something in his line of sight, he looked down and saw a half-eaten sandwich. Violet took the sandwich and ate it.

"_It's delicious~", _beamed Violet. He wondered if the boy made it because he wanted more. When Violet finished eating, he looked down and stared at the student's long slender fingers.

"_They're beautiful…"_ Violet thought absentmindedly as he touched the fingers, feeling the pads hard, which Violet assumed from playing string instruments. Violet was in deep thought as he continued tracing the fingers when suddenly he remembered he had a nail polish in his robe's pocket. He pulled it out and uncapped it, he sat cross legged.

"_This will surely look good on him."_

**(A few minutes later…)**

Violet approved of his work, now the sleeping student's nails were polished with dark purple. Violet's sight suddenly focused on the grand piano, he then remembered the meeting. He stood up from his sitting position, dusting some invisible dust from his robe before went for the door and leaved the room.

* * *

Even though he knew he was very late, he took his time walking down to the Swan Gazebo, enjoying the cloudy weather. When the gazebo enter his sight range, he saw Greenhill pacing to and fro with an annoyed and restless expressions; Bluer was sitting, only that he was drumming his fingers indicating he was as restless and annoyed as Greenhill; Redmond was, as per usual, looked very relax and calm as he sipped his tea. Greenhill might have heard his footsteps when he suddenly stopped and looked over to his direction; his expression at first was shock before frowning.

"Violet! Where in God's name have you been?! Can't you understand the current situation?!" yelled Greenhill.

"The current situation is very childishly foolish", answered Violet while he poked his ear, frowning a little because of Greenhill's shouting. After all this years with Greenhill, he just couldn't get used to Greenhill's loud voice.

"Violet!" Violet ignored him; he walked to his chair and sat, he was surprised when he saw a tea was served on his table.

"Maurice had been kindly served us tea before going back to the dorm", smiled Redmond. Bluer was massaging his forehead and let out an annoyed sigh before saying something.

"Greenhill, please refrain yourself from making too much loud noises. I'm already having a headache from Violet's tardiness. And you, Mr. Violet! You better have a good excuse for your late", scolded Bluer.

"I have to take care something in the dorm", explained Violet coolly as he sipped his tea.

"What happened?" asked Redmond.

"The students in my dorm were making a huge fuss about the ghost in the Music Room"

"That's what we are going to discuss today", said Bluer.

"Which is quite stupid", mumbled Violet.

"Actually, we are not going to talk about the ghost. To be truthful, I really could care less about the ghost. What we are truly going to talk about is the effect of the rumors. It has disturbed my dorm concentrations and I believe it has disturbed the other dorms as well," explained Bluer, Greenhill nodded in agreement.

"So what do you suggest we do? Surely not leaving the rumors as it was," asked Redmond.

"Of course not", said Bluer as he fixed his glasses. "We are going to find the source of the problem; that is, the student who manages to enter the Music Room without leaving a trace."

"Though it would be quite a trouble since we, until now, don't have any clue about the culprit," continued Bluer. "We need to ask every Purple House students who first heard the music."

"Did you happen to be the ones of the first?" Redmond suddenly asked, his question directed to Violet. Greenhill and Bluer turned to him. There was a moment of silence as Violet wondered how in the world did Redmond knew about it.

"…Yes", Violet finally answered. Redmond smiled knowingly, Greenhill and Bluer widened their eyes in disbelieves.

"Did you go to the Music Room?" asked Greenhill.

"No… I was too tired", said Violet lowly.

"What time did you hear the music?" asked Bluer.

"It was probably past midnight"

"Can't be helped. Everyone had already snoring away around that time" said Greenhill as he scratched his back head. They continued discussing about how to catch the troublemaker. Most of the times, Violet was zoned out; only replying when they needed his opinions. After a while of sharing ideas, they decided to halt the meeting.

"I think this is enough for today. We'll start tomorrow, let's hope it worked well", said Bluer as he officially ended the meeting. The prefects then went to their respective dorms.

* * *

Violet suddenly woke up. He stared at the ceiling for a while before turning his head to the side to see the clock hanging on top of the dresser. It was almost midnight. Violet turned his head back, staring at the ceiling again.

"…"

Violet pushed his blanket off as he sat up and left the bed; he walked to his door and left his room. Violet wasn't sure where was he going, but he was sure that he won't be able to find any sleep if he were to stay on the bed, so he let his legs took him wherever they want.

After passing many turns and long corridors and hallways, Violet slowed his pace to halt. Violet examined his surroundings; it was the corridor where the Music Room was. Violet wondered why he was here again; he silently believed it wasn't because of his curiosity. Violet was snapped out of his trace when he heard a music being played; it came from the Music Room. He listened to the music; it was different from before, but still as soothing as ever. Violet didn't realize he had closed his eyes when he opened them and was a bit confused when he was standing in front of the door that led to the Music Room. The music kept playing indicated that the player hadn't notice his presence. Violet raised his hand to turn the knob, but he suddenly halted his intention to enter. Violet stared half-lidded at his hand that was an inch away from the knob as he kept listening to the music. After a moment, he put his hand down and walked away from the door, he leaned his back on the wall beside the door. Violet stared at the floor before closing his eyes as he let himself to be embraced by the soft music.

**XxXxX**

_The boy hit the last note of the song; he waited as the last echo of the song faded before opening his eyes. He smiled. He stood up from the chair before stretching his body. After playing for almost an hour full, it made his body numb all over, but it was worth it. He put the key cover back down, gathered his music sheets and went to leave the room. The boy almost shouted a curse when he saw a body lying down beside the door. He cautiously looked closer to the body, it was breathing. He silently sighed in relief; he looked again and realized it was his dorm prefect, sleeping soundly on the hard cold floor, he frowned. The boy looked around him before carrying the prefect bride-style and walked to the sleeping prefect room._

* * *

Violet woke up when he felt a streak of light hit his eyes. He mumbled groggily and turned his body away from his window. Violet stayed like that before opening his eyes. Violet frowned. He was in his room, which he wasn't supposed to be in his room. Violet sat up on his bed as he wondered what had happen. He then remembered; in his sleep clouded mind, he heard a steady beating and felt a warm feeling surrounded him, he fell back to sleep again, faintly feeling something tighten around his arm and knee.

"_Someone had carried me here"_, thought Violet. He then left his bed as he readied himself for school. After getting ready, he left his room and went to his class; absentmindedly wondering if the midnight lullabies would keep being played.


	3. Page 3

**Author's Note:**

I apologize that you have to re-read this chapter. After posting this, I came back to re-read it and found out it was very horrible! Cheslock came around too fast and I made Violet way too OOC! I thought to myself "What the hell is this?!" Though it was probably from my stressed of my not-so-well-going-exams ='( But I re-write it and hope this is better than the previous.

**Pairing:** Cheslock/Gregory Violet

**Warning:** A few bad languages here and there, nothing mature. Possibility of OOC. An **absolute **possibility of Grammar errors. And another thing, even if I typed Violet with happy feeling descriptions, his facial expression didn't change, unless I mentioned it.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in here all belong to Yana Toboso, I only borrow them for the sake of my beloved fantasies.

**Last word, enjoy~**

* * *

**In The Darkness**

* * *

Violet was merrily sketching away; he was in very good mood since he was able to enjoy the rain again, even if it was pouring down lightly. But for some _certain person_, it replicates his mood.

And that certain person happened to be… Bluer.

Violet looked up from his sketch to see a _very_ stressed Lawrence Bluer. He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands twined as he rubbed his forehead on his fingers' knuckles while mumbling some incoherent phrases. Violet could only understand some of them, like _no_, _won't work_, _impossible_, _got worse_, _no clue_.

"Come on, Lawrence. Take a deep calming breath. You're going to explode from thinking", joked Redmond, though he seemed genuinely worried about the Blue House prefect. Bluer leaned back on his back rest; he took a short air before letting out a long defeated sighed.

"It's futile. I can't think of anything", said Bluer.

"Don't feel guilty about it. We didn't have a single clue that might lead to him", cheered Redmond.

"Redmond's right. At least we have tried", said Greenhill.

Their plan had gone useless, all the students that they interrogated only heard the music; they didn't witness the person who played it. Bluer had been trying to find another way to capture the trouble maker, but didn't find the perfect plan. Most of his thought plans had too many gaps. Bluer sighed again.

"What should we do now?" Bluer thought out loud, the other two prefects were as hopeless as Bluer was. They stayed quiet for some time. Violet saw Bluer closed his eyes as he let himself relax. Violet went back to his sketching, he was drawing a person standing among the students of Weston College; the person's face was shadowed. The picture clearly told that the students didn't notice the person that stood in the middle of the entrance garden. Violet was drawing the current situation happening in his school. Nobody was able to find him, but he was there among them, just like in the picture. Violet wondered why when he was obviously stood out from the other. From what he remembered, no one had a faux-hair style. The new student was the first he had seen in the school. Violet was giving a shadow effect on his drawing when Bluer called him.

"Violet?"

"Hmm?" Violet answered without turning to Bluer as he kept sketching. There was a pause.

"How's the new student?"

"No idea"

"Still missing?"

"Hiding, yes"

"Why is he hiding?"

"No idea"

"…"

"…"

Violet looked up as he saw Bluer crossed his arms as he tapped his chin with thoughtful expression, Redmond and Greenhill who had watched as the other two prefects chatted, frown suspiciously. Another moment of silent went by before the three of them widened their eyes in realization.

"How could I miss such an important piece?" Bluer face-palmed.

"Nobody's perfect, my dear friend", lightened Redmond.

"Nevertheless, now we know who he is, we need to figure out how to find him", suggested the Green prefect.

"Finding him would be no problem, we just need his name", said Bluer. He turned to Violet who still sketching. "Violet, what's the new student's name?"

Violet stopped sketching, he looked up and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

"So?" asked Greenhill impatiently. Violet looked at the others. He tilted his head to the side and with a straight face, he said.

"I don't know."

Bluer and Greenhill turned blue in disbelieve while Redmond laughed.

* * *

Violet was walking down the hallways to his room. Greenhill had scolded him for not knowing his own dorm mates, Redmond had been the one who saved his ears from going deaf by telling Greenhill that it would be impossible for Violet to know the student's name without meeting him; though Violet _had_ met the student, but not knowing his name, so he decided it was wise to just be quiet. If he told them, Greenhill would have a fit. Bluer then suggested him to ask his warden about the student's identity and with that, the meeting ended. Violet sometimes wondered how in the world of colors he had been chosen to be the prefect, it was too much work and responsibility; he then remembered his previous annoying perverted prefect who had recommended him as his replacement. Violet frowned; even without that perverted bastard presence, he still aggravated him.

As he turned to a corner, he saw a fleeting shadow. Violet stopped dead on his track. He looked at the corner where he saw the shadow went. Violet didn't know what to do; should he ignore it or check on it? His mind started debating, this time he took part.

(A/N: Warning! From here on, there will be a major OOC. Violet will be talking with his minds, _the rational part_ and the irrational part. Just to keep his last in-character, they will talk with Violet's usual expression, with little emotions according to their dialogue.)

"_Violet… I suggest you better leave it alone._" The rational part was frowning at Violet.

"Why?" asked Violet innocently.

"_You know why. Whoever ran there must know that you saw him and probably waiting to knock you, or worse, kill you._"

"**That probably won't happen.**" Snorted the irrational part.

"I agree."

"**I think we should check on it. Who knows we would find the ghost.**"

"_There's no such thing as a ghost._" Violet and the rational part said in unison.

"**I'm the irrational part, what do you want me to say?**"

"Though I'm curious as to who was that…" mumbled Violet.

"_Violet, no. If you get hurt, Greenhill would never leave you alone._" Violet shuddered at the thought of having Greenhill following him everywhere.

". . ."

"**Hmm…What if that fleeting shadow is the hiding student? Though I really hope it's a ghost, or… a demon? Yeah… a demon is better than a ghost…**" the irrational part was mumbling half of the sentence.

"I think it could be possible, not the demon or the ghost part though."

"_It IS possible. But I'm not risking it._"

"**But you lose though. Look.**"

Violet suddenly aware of his surroundings; he realized he was facing the hallway that the shadow had went.

"_Violet. What did I tell you about not going there?_"

"**You know, I can tell you are as curios as Violet. No, WE are very curious as to who or what it was.**" It was a statement; the irrational part gave the rational part a look that clearly dared him to deny it. The rational part glared at the irrational part before sighing in defeat.

"_Alright, fine. But don't tell me that I didn't warn you._"

With that, Violet walked through the hallway. It was deserted, Violet looked around, the hallway seemed disturbingly eerie; the only sound he heard was his own footsteps. The raven haired prefect wondered how this part of the school became deserted. As he went further ahead, the lights got dimmer; Violet had to squint his eyes to adjust them in the darkened hallway. As he continued to walk, he heard a faint sound of footsteps. Violet stopped on his track as he tried to capture the sound again, he heard nothing. When he began to think it was his mind playing tricks with him, the sound of an opened and closed door was heard. Violet widened his eyes. _This_ was truly not his mind playing tricks with him.

Violet rushed to the source of the sound. He turned a corner and saw two doors on both side of the corridor's wall up front. He walked to the left door and examined it. The doorknob's dust was smudged. Violet twisted the knob and opened it wide. The gloomy prefect found out that it led to a very dusty corridor and didn't seem that someone just went there. Violet frown thinking if he got the wrong door and was about to closed it when he heard another sound of an opened and closed door. The bearer of the Dahlia instantly went through the corridors. After turning left then right, he was met with two ways corridors. Violet looked at each way hurryingly deciding which way to go before finally took right. A few turns and straight, Violet found himself in a dead end. The Violet Wolf's prefect cursed under his breath and went back.

The stranger must have known that he was following because the further he went in, the dimmer the locations became and the increasing of corridors, doors; both opened and locked and dead ends. Violet stopped when he saw another three way corridors. A vein popped on his forehead, an angry frown marred his beautiful face, a white teeth bit down on his black lower lip, his body was shaking as he tried to control his rage and urge to scream bloody murderers and unholy curses.

"_Fucking bastard… I'm gonna bloody torture you for messing with me…"_ thought Violet as he angrily ran straight, completely forgetting that he had the option of turning around. But if he actually did that, he'll have to find his way out on his own. He really didn't know this part of the dorm existed in the first place.

After twelve lefts, passing four multiple ways corridors, nineteen rights, eight encountering locked doors and fourdead ends, his legs slowed their pace and stopped; Violet bowed as he rested his hand on his thighs, panting harshly and gulping large amount of air for his overworked lungs.

"_This isn't even my job! I better find a fag soon or I will forever doom to do exhausted works like this"_, thought Violet. Violet slowly regained his breathing; he stood up straight as he inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. He didn't remember when the last time he ran as fast and long as now was. The young artist looked around him, it was another corridor. Violet squint his eyes. There was a dark flat object on the left side of the wall. Violet moved closer. As he got nearer to it, the object became clearer; Violet instantly knew it was a door. For a moment he wondered how this corridor looked like the corridor to the Music Room.

Violet was now standing in front of the door, he touched the craving on it; it was covered in dust. When he looked down at the knob, and as much as his eyes could see in the very dimmed lighted corridors, the dust was smudge; a sign that someone had entered the room. Violet looked up at the door, staring at it; Violet somehow felt that this was the last door he will have to open. In that moment he hesitated, but instantly shook it off. Screw consequences! He had already dragged his ass off so far to just get here! With that on mind, Violet held the knob and turned it.

Violet flinched at the clicking sound of the door's mechanism being twisted opened that echoed loudly in the empty hallway. He slowly pushed the door open; he peeped through the narrow opening, it was dark inside. With a drumming heart beats, Violet then pushed it a little wider. He could feel the rational part started screaming at him to back away while he had a chance, but the irrational part was jumping giddily at the choking atmosphere. Violet managed to open the door fully and still alive, he looked inside; he could see a little that it was dustier than before. As he walked inside the room, Violet felt something was not right about the room, he don't know what was not right. Violet slowly entered inside as he tried to see inside the dark room.

"_I wish I had brought a lantern before coming here"_, thought Violet gloomily. When he had reached the center of the room, he heard the door closed and locked.

XXXX

_A set of eyes was watching the shocked intruder intently. The intruder had turned around and was still standing at the center of the room, looking around the dark room helplessly. The watcher kept on watching from his spot near the door. He could see that the intruder was trembling in fear. The watcher moved away from the door when he saw the intruder walked to the door. When the intruder touched the door knob, he gripped it and twisted a few times. It was futile though. The intruder banged at the door once before turned and slid down the door and sat on the cold floor. As he kept watching the intruder in the darkness, the watcher wondered why he hadn't screamed for help yet._

* * *

**Author's Bottom Note:**

Finally! Dammit, FINALLY! After many changes, re-reads, spell checking… Oh God blessed me, IT'S DONE!

I wanna cry (TvT)

Hope you like it and sorry again if I made Violet too OOC.

A little game! Guess what the numbers meant~

The prize? First who can guess get to ask for a… fanart?

I'm not expert yet, but I can try, right?


	4. Page 4

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 4 is actually the half part of Chapter 3. I cut it because if I kept it as that, Chapter 3 will be very long. And there is a symbol like this O means that the conversation happened inside Violet's mind.

**Super Special Sweet Sugary Smoothie Thanks to:**

zerokirafan111 – Lazy Gaga – MangakaNTLEO – Im invisible (Guest) – trin-nyaLove – The Darth B – TeddyBear'sAlliance – 12345glue – MonsieurLeFrere – MarluxiaSutcliff116 – and to all who spare their time to read this story and my other Cheslet (CheslockxViolet) story. You don't know how much you all made my day. Love you, guys~ X'D

**Pairing:** Cheslock/Gregory Violet

**Warning:** A few bad languages here and there, nothing mature. Possibility of OOC. Grammar errors. And another thing, even if I typed Violet with happy feeling descriptions, his facial expression didn't change, unless I mentioned it.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in here all belong to Yana Toboso, I only borrow them for the sake of my beloved fantasies.

**Last word, enjoy~**

* * *

**The Ghostly Play**

* * *

Violet put his arms on his knees and rested his forehead on his arms. His rational part was poking him and told him that he was right. Violet lifted his head and put his chin on his arms. He scanned the room; he really couldn't see anything, not even a single light entered here. Violet looked forward blankly as he focused on listened to his mind.

O

"_This is the result of you not listening to me_", said the rational mind. Violet imagined the rational mind crouching beside him with a bored face, looking forward blankly like he did.

"**This is the best turned out ever**", said Violet's irrational mind. This one, Violet imagined the irrational part of his mind skipping around the room giddily.

"_Shut up! This is also your fault we're stuck here_", growled the rational mind. The irrational mind ignored him as he looked around the room curiously. Now that the rational mind mentioned it.

"I wonder where the stranger had gone"

"_He probably had already left, leaving us here to die_", sighed the rational mind.

"**Or maybe… he's here with us, inside the room!**" said the irrational mind excited.

"_. . ._", Violet and the rational mind looked blankly at the irrational mind that was skipping around the room excitedly; searching for the stranger they were after. Though the irrational mind would never be able to find the stranger because he was one part of Violet's mind which means that he could only see as much as Violet does.

The mentioning of the stranger being in the room with him made Violet shuddered. He really doesn't have problem with being in the same place with strangers, but he _does _have the right to be wary when he was…

_In a locked dark room._

_Alone_ with a stranger.

Sensing Violet's thought, the minds reacted to it.

"**This… Is… Awesome!**" squeaked the irrational mind, flinging his arms around.

"_Shut up!_"

"**Don't worry, we'll catch 'im in no time**", said the irrational part with straight face while he gave Violet and the rational part a thumb.

"_You're not helping at all! Dammit! How in the name of Leonardo Da Vinci do you have him inside of you?_" asked the rational part anxiously, he was already thinking the worst scenarios that could happen and feeling paranoid at the same time and that ridiculous side of Violet's mind wasn't helping him at all.

O

Violet felt the clash of emotions, wrecking havoc in his head from each parts of his mind. It made him confused whether he should be as carelessly excited as the irrational part of his mind or overly paranoid when the rational part of his mind thought of the worst scenarios. The raven haired prefect rested his head on his knees as he felt an upcoming headache.

"_I think I'm going crazy…"_

When Violet aware of his surroundings again, the room's temperature had lowered. He was shivering. Violet pulled his knees closer and rubbed his upper arms.

"_So cold…"_ Violet thought. Silencing his mind, Violet was able to capture the pattering sounds of the rain hitting on a window. The sounds distracted him from his current confusion of emotions and problem. From the sound of it, it was probably raining down hard. Violet smiled a little as he listened to the rain, wishing he was out there playing under the rain.

"_That would be the best day of my grey life…"_

Violet didn't know how long the time had passed when he heard a rustling sound of a fabric before it was drape over his shoulder.

"You looked cold", a voice was heard. Violet looked up to see who it was, but couldn't because it was dark. Violet was speechless for a moment. A stranger in the room suddenly gave him a blanket to warm up. Even so, he accepted the gesture; he wrapped the blanket tighter around him. Violet kept quiet because he thought that it would be awkward and weird to say thank you to some stranger in a room where your eyes are pretty useless.

"I think we should move to my bed, it's better than sitting on the hard floor", offered the stranger after a moment or two, Violet couldn't guess, of silence. At the mention of the floor, Violet suddenly aware of the soreness on his bums (A/N: I want to write ass, but bums felt cuter~ #bricked). Violet stood up, but didn't move. He really didn't know where the bed was.

"Here, hold my hand", a hand suddenly grabbed his and tugged him along. Violet wanted to pulled his hand off when he felt the hand that was holding his; it was warm, very warm actually and the hand also felt rough, but the way he hold his hand was gentle. Violet was enthralled by the warmth emit from the hand that he then noticed the stranger had stopped when he pulled his hand away. Violet felt disappointed that the warm had gone for only a split second before feeling his shoulders were being grabbed; out of instinct courtesy by his rational part, Violet pulled away.

"Ah! Sorry!" the stranger immediately apologized, Violet felt him moved back a step. Violet didn't have a haphephobia or such; he just simply didn't like someone touching him. His sudden action seemed to have made the stranger confused or perhaps, thinking of another way of leading him to bed.

O

"_And then rape you_", piped the rational mind.

"**You ruining the atmosphere…**" pouted the irrational part.

"_What exactly are you talking about?_" At the question, the irrational part was silent for a second before covering his mouth while giving the rational part a weird look. This made the rational part shivered. "_On a second thought, I don't wanna hear about it…_"

O

Violet, being the owner of the irrational part of his mind, knew what he was talking about and it made Violet questioning his sanity. Yes, his irrational part was the one who gave him such amazing imaginations that was so out of this world that helped him escape from the boring world he lived in. But to actually thought of _that_, it was just outright crazy!

"Umm… the bed is just behind you…" Violet was too distracted with his mad irrational mind's thought that the sudden voice of another person talking to him snatched him out of his internal turmoil and subconsciously took a step back and felt something hit his ankle. The young artist then belatedly registered what had the stranger said and guessing that his ankle hit the bedside, so he sat down.

"Better?" asked the stranger.

"Yes", replied Violet. There was another silent before he heard a sound of something was put in front of him. Violet assumed it was a chair. Another silence occurred as both of them seemed to don't know who would or where should start. Violet never was the one who start or bothering to start a conversation. It was always someone else because he didn't have anything that was interesting enough to talk about.

"What brings you here?" the stranger suddenly asked.

"I saw you when I was heading back to my room", answered Violet monotonously.

"So, you followed me?"

"I was curious as to who it was."

"Hmm… That's quite bold of you…" mumbled the stranger to himself. Violet then remembered his intention of chasing the stranger.

"You're the Ghost", Violet widened his eyes in shock at his own statement. He didn't just say that, did he?

O

"_Will you stop messing around?_" growled the rational mind as he glared dagger at the irrational part of Violet's mind. The irrational mind just gave him a mischievous look.

"**Never**"

O

"Huh?" Violet could imagine the stranger's shocked expression.

"The midnight songs, you played them", said Violet.

"Oh! That… Yeah, I did…" admitted the stranger. "But, ghost? I'm sure as hell I'm still breathing right now", added the stranger, Violet could hear the confusion at his weird statement.

"_Blame my crazy irrational mind for being mad"_, thought Violet.

". . ."

The sounds of the pattering rain caught Violet's attention again. Violet looked over his shoulder as he followed the direction the sounds came. He assumed there's a window behind him. As he listened to the rain, Violet suddenly thought of the midnight lullabies and felt the need to hear them again.

"Can you play them for me?"

His sudden request must have confused the stranger as he heard only the pattering sounds of the pouring rain. As the silence stretched, Violet was about to tell him what he meant when he heard the scratching noise of a chair being pulled back and an almost inaudible sounds of footsteps walked to the side of the room. After a moment, there was a sound of and an object being put on a hard surface, Violet assumed it was a bedside table; then a click sound was heard before the sound of an object being lifted. The stranger finally spoke.

"Is violin okay?" Without thinking, Violet answered.

"Yes."

Suddenly Violet was drowned in the sea of enchanting melodies.

* * *

The sound of the birds' chirping and the warm lights from the sun's rays were the ones awoken him from sleep. Violet slowly opened his eyes; he blinked his eyes twice before looking around the room. Violet looked at the clock on top of his dresser. It showed seven to thirty.

"_Still have time"_, Violet went back to sleep, pulling the cover up. The feeling of the humid wind blew softly against him had almost made him fell asleep again if it weren't for the remembrance of the previous night that slapped him awake. Sitting up abruptly on the bed, the gothic prefect realized that he was on _his_ bed inside _his_ room. As Violet looking around his room from the bed, he saw a note and a small breakfast on the bedside table beside the bed. Violet took the note and read it.

_Sorry for not waking you up instead, you looked peaceful and I can clearly see how tired you were. I brought early breakfast, thought you would want to stay on the bed for a while._

"_He carried me again"_, Violet looked up at his breakfast; it contained milk, cookies and sandwich. Violet grabbed a sandwich and started eating it. As he ate his breakfast, Violet thought back how he ended up falling asleep.

"_I probably blacked out in the middle of the song"_, he thought absentmindedly. After finishing his breakfast, the raven haired prefect laid back on the bed, enjoying his free time before getting ready to attend his classes. While doing so, he began to think back about the previous night event; the stranger, the chase, the abandon side of his dorm house, the dark room, the short dialogue, and lastly the music. His remembering gave him a curious discovery. The stranger was able to play in the dark. It gave away the idea of an invisible entity playing the music, added with the sad and gloomy tunes that the stranger use. No wonder his dorm mates exclaimed it was a ghost who played it.

Absentmindedly, Violet hummed the song as he wondered if the stranger would continue the ghostly plays.

* * *

**Author's Bottom Note:**

The ending seemed a little bit hasty and weird… Well… I was stuck because I don't know how to end it so… Yeah… not good…

Oh well~ I hope you enjoyed reading this

See you in the next chapter~

**Weird Confession:**

While I was thinking of various stories containing Cheslet (CheslockxViolet), I stumbled from my line of rules of pairing, the pair has to at least talk and know each other well enough to be called a pairing. I made Derice (DerickxMaurice), two characters that I undoubtedly sure never talked to each other and barely even know each other...

What do you guys think?


End file.
